Jokes on Who?
by chikennugetsrule
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after Twilight. Normal pairings and vampires. It is basically about the Cullens pulling pranks on humans such as mike and jessica and it has a lot of fluff and may be a bit OOC. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns all of these beauties.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just saw the Twilight movie and it inspired me to write this. I personally thought the movie was pretty good, but it seemed a little rushed. Hope you like the story reviews our lovely! Please and thanks! Enjoy!**

I sat there looking out the window like something was going to come through any second wishing that _he_ was going to come over. Sure I may be a tad obsessed more like madly in love; if only Charlie knew. I remember our conversation from earlier he was tell me how "normal" eighteen year old girl go our on a Friday night. If only he knew that I was the furthest thing from normal; but why would I want a normal life? My life could definitely not get any better. I have the best boyfriend in the whole entire world, boyfriend is such a weak word for how much Edward means to me. He is my everything, my life, the air that I breathe; my heart definitely wouldn't beat if he ever decided to leave me. The best part about all of this is knowing that he feels exactly the same way about me. I decided staring out the window wasn't going to make him come back any sooner from his monthly hunting trip so I went and sat on my bed.

I decided not to disturb him by calling, even though hearing his sweet voice would put me at ease, so I just sent him a text message.

_E,_

_Missing you more than you know. _

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you forever and always,_

_B_

It was getting late and the sooner I went to sleep the sooner I would see Edward; I quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I got back my phone was flashing and I immediately knew who it was.

_My Love,_

_You don't know how much I want to see_

_Your chocolate brown eyes_

_Stay safe be back soon._

_Forever and always,_

_E_

I was suddenly at ease as I settled into bed going into a deep sleep. My dreams were filled with Edward just like always; we were in _our _meadow snuggling up as his skin sparkled as the suns rays came down on him. It was simply perfect; it was like he was really sitting there with me together at last.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOX

As I woke up I looked at the clock and it was already eleven-thirty. I quickly got out of bed and then realized Edward was supposed to be back by now. My heart started racing and I quickly looked around my room. No sign of Edward; where is he? I walked over to the window and looked out as far as I could see and still no Edward. I was getting that feeling in my throat just like when your about to cry; I'm sure he just ran home or something he wouldn't leave would he? Unless he finally came to his senses and decided the only way to go was to bail out. I shuddered at the thought and then I felt two cold arms snake around my waste.

"Dear why on earth is you heart beating so fast?" I quickly turned around to face him and his lips were just inches from mine.

"Holy crow! Edward you scared me. I mean I woke up…and you…you weren't here and I was looking for you and…." He cut me off by lifting me up slightly so I could reach his lips. Our lips moved in sync together, Edward being careful not to cross any "boundaries", I missed his kisses so much when he was gone two weeks away is just too long; well technically it was only eight days but it was still too long.

He finally broke the kiss realizing that I had to breathe even though I would suffocate if I had to, to be able to kiss him forever.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up I was in the kitchen making you breakfast. You never sleep in this late; and I heard you stomach growling." I could feel my face getting hot stupid vampire hearing, but then I realized that I was really hungry.

As we walked down the stairs, Edward making sure I didn't fall, I could smell the aroma of bacon and syrup and it made my stomach growl even more. I blushed as Edward chuckled and pulled a chair out for me.

"So what are the plans for today Mr. Cullen?" I asked just before taking a bite of bacon.

"Whatever you would like to do Ms. Swan." He said mockingly.

"Well, anything as long as I get to spend time with you Mr. Cullen."

"Well Alice said it was going to be sunny today would you like to go to our meadow, Ms. Swan?" like he even had to ask that's the place of my dreams literally.

"That sounds great!" I said as I put my plate into the sink.

"No more Mr. Cullen eh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah… it reminds me too much of Carlisle." I laughed.

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews would be great and if you have any ideas that you think would go good with this story let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks.**


End file.
